An Unexpected Chance
by keanulvr
Summary: Chrissy and Jeremy are an unexpected pair, especially when she's just an average girl and he's an internationally known actor! How will things work out for this unlikely pair? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

"An Unexpected Chance"  
  
"Mrs. Dorris!" No answer. "Mrs. Dorris!! I am BEGGING you! Please turn off your vacuum! It's 5 o'clock in the morning!" Chrissy bellowed at the floor above her. "Mrs. Dorris!"  
Ugh, she thought, you'd think that after 5 years...  
  
Chrissy rolled out of bed, plopped on the floor, and army crawled her way to the bathroom. She was NOT a morning person.  
  
"Well, this day has started off greeeaaat." she stopped, staring at herself in the mirror. ". AND I look like shit. Way to top it off there Chrissy," she groaned to herself.  
  
Though Chrissy may have seen a hideous face staring back at her that morning, even after a restless night no one could argue that she was not beautiful. Though this morning her hair frizzed up to gravity-defying heights, it generally lay smooth and silky, blonde in the sunlight. Her dark blue eyes were slightly slanted giving her what SHE thought was the look of a cat. But in truth, her eyes only accented that gorgeous smile that even she couldn't fault. Her teeth were set perfectly and her lips were full and bright. Yet, for all this beauty, and all of her kindness, she could never keep a man.  
  
Across town, on a not-too-awful New York morning, another person was awake, but he, unlike some people, rarely slept past 3. He sat on his bed, staring with unblinking eyes out of the window on the dew-soaked morning. Thought it had been years, and even after countless hours of therapy, he could not stop thinking of all those he had lost. Every morning he woke up, and every morning the same thought crossed his mind: Great, another day that I'm here, and they're not.  
Some mornings he cried, others he simply stared. It was better when he cried. To get through a day with so many pent-up emotions was like keeping the animal inside a tiger.  
Though this is what went on behind the mask he kept, to everyone else but himself and his therapist, he was an immensely polite, with a slightly reserved exterior, kind and giving, gorgeous man. Most people attributed his reserve to his nature, but in reality he was quite outgoing, that is, until a few years ago.  
He even dated. Only a few girls, and he never got close, but he dated nonetheless. It was generally the women who came to him, as opposed to the other way around. It wasn't that he didn't like the women, just that he never felt a connection.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and put on his exterior personality.  
  
"Hello?" he said groggily, as if he had just woken up.  
"Jeremy? Hey man! It's me, Raymond. Hey listen! I got you a spot on a contest show with some fans! I think it could really boost your image!"  
"Hello Raymond." Jeremy inwardly groaned. Every conversation with his agent was to listen to ass-kissing for the whole conversation. The man never understood that Jeremy didn't need an image. Though immeasurably modest, Jeremy knew he was one of the biggest stars in Hollywood. "Hi Raymond. I understand that you always want to boost my image, but I'd really rather take today off if that's OK."  
"Oh Jeremy, come oooooooon," Raymond practically groveled in what he clearly thought was a convincing tone, "Some press with the fans can't hurt!"  
Cleary not in the mood to take more ass-kissing from his agen, Jeremy consented. "Fine, I'll do it. When, where, and what do I have to do?"  
"That's the spirit m' boy!"  
m'boy? The man is younger than I am! Jeremy thought  
Raymond continued, "It's at Studio C, Higland St. and Mordstrom, 9:00 A.M. All you have to do is spend a day with the fan who knows the most about you. Easy right?"  
"Yes Raymond that's fine. I'll see you there"  
"Later man!"  
  
"Shit! Not AGAIN!" Chrissy squealed as she saw that the clock read 8:36. She had fallen asleep again.  
She sprinted to the closet, grabbed the nearest jeans and long-sleeve shirt, and ran to the bathroom. She gracefully hopped into the sink and applied her eyeliner. She ran a brush through hair and hopped down. The clock now read 8:45. "No! Slow down, slow down!" she shouted at it.  
She dashed to the coat rack, grabbed up the pea-coat that her father had given to her that Christmas, slipped on her new black heeled boots, and scampered out the door and down the hall.  
As she emerged from her building she raised her arm and hailed a cab.  
"Late Again Ms. Silverman?" the doorman chuckled to her.  
She laughed, "As always Marty. Have a great day!" She turned and flashed him her smile.  
He chuckled and waved goodbye.  
She climbed into the cab. "Highland St. and Mordstrom please."  
"Will do" replied the cab driver, a man of middle-age with a very bald head.  
"Thanks"  
  
Jeremy returned from his shower and walked to his closet. Bearing his "image" in mind, he picked out a blue/black fitted T-shirt and black pants. He put on his shoes, and stood up, leather jacket in tow.  
"Well, here we go." He said to himself as he applied his outward appearance.  
He walked outside to his black motorcycle, stopped, looked at it, glanced back at the street, and began to walk towards the corner. He called for a cab and got in. Let's go pedestrian today, he thought.  
  
Chrissy practically threw her money at the cab driver, shouted a quick "thank you!" and began sprinting to the law firm on the corner.  
  
"Wait!" she heard someone yell out of the corner of her left ear. As she turned, someone grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards a door bearing the name STUDIO C.  
"Hey! What's this about!" Chrissy, asked, peeved at the sudden impediment.  
"I'm sorry, lady, but I'm BEGGING you, please come be on the show! Our third fan just cancelled on us and we start in 5 minutes!"  
Chrissy could not help feeling sorry for the woman, a girl in her mid- twenties with a name tag labeling her as an assistant to the director. But she was still annoyed.  
"What show? Please, lady, I need to get to work, I'm already late."  
"I'll pay you! Just please come inside!" The woman said as a last ditch effort.  
This is the most bizarre...  
Thinking of no other excuse, and dying from curiousity, Chrissy finally said yes and allowed herself to be herded into the studio. 


	2. Love at first sight kind of

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
The studio Chrissy was dragged into was dark, with people running around blindly bellowing orders. Someone bumped into her and she stumbled.  
"watch it!. what show are you talking about? Why do you need me? I am so confused."  
"This way!" the assistant declared pointing toward the stage. "Oh," she said absently, "haven't you seen it? Know that Celebrity? Come on, it's been on for ten years!" She continued dragging Chrissy.  
"Sorry but no"  
"You're kidding! Damn. OK well three fans of a chosen celebrity come on the show and are asked questions about that celebrity. Whoever knows the most gets to spend a day with the celebrity. We had 3 fans but one didn't show up so you're taking her place."  
"What?! Are you kidding? I don't know anything about any celebrities! I'm going to make a fool out of myself!"  
"Oh come on, you'll be fine. EVERYONE knows something about Jeremy Sawyer."  
"Who?"  
"Oh my gosh. Haven't you seen, or even heard of, Lake's End? It was the most popular movie of last year!"  
"Oh! Yeeeaaa........no."  
"Oi!"  
And with that parting phrase, Chrissy was pushed onto a brightly lit stage surrounded by a crowd of screaming onlookers. In the middle sat two people. One was a mid-fifties, slightly obese woman dressed in a dress, hat, scarf, and every other garment you could think of, all bearing the face of Jeremy Sawyer.  
To the right of her sat a man, who, though not quite as emphatic, was dressed way to well to be considered perfectly straight. He sat with a look of surreal glee on his face. The woman, on the other hand, was sewing Jeremy's face onto a sock.  
"Hi," Chrissy said nervously.  
"Hi!" drawled the woman in a heavy southern accent, "I'm Melinda Sawyer."  
"Sawyer?"  
"Yeah. I'm married to Jeremy Sawyer."  
"Riiiiiight. I see," said Chrissy as she took her place.  
  
"OK! Is everyone ready?" announced the host, a man in his middle fourties with a terrible toupee.  
"YES!" bellowed the audience.  
"OK then let's bring out our celebrity! Jeremy Sawyer, come on out!"  
Emerging from the side door came Jeremy. Chrissy gaped. He was identical to.  
"Let's introduce our contestants!"  
"First up, we have Melinda Saw.. we have Melinda Sawyer, everyone!" the host said with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Next we have Bobby Brown!" Bobby smiled and waved.  
"And lastly we have Birch Gertrude Howard! Welcome Birch!"  
"Excuse me," Chrissy started, "My name is Chris."  
"Let's begin!" declared the host.  
Chrissy shrunk back in horror. Birch? Jeremy would think she was such an idiot. For though she did not really know who he was, he was still handsome and completely available. She glanced in his direction and her eyes met his. He winked. She blushed and looked away.  
  
Jeremy sighed. A good look at his first two fans confirmed his worst fears. Why did it always happen like this? There's the obsessed housewife, whose knowledge of one's personal life can be scary as hell, and the gay one. Did they realize that Jeremy was completely straight? "Damn," he sighed in resignation.  
And then out of the corner of his eye he saw another fan pushed on stage. Well, she didn't look like a normal fan. For one thing, she was beautiful!  
"Thank you Lord!" smiled Jeremy. He was thrilled that finally the show's producers could think of him for a change.  
"Jeremy! You're on!" shouted the director.  
He put on his smile and stepped out onto the stage. The host introduced the three contestants. Birch? He smiled when she tried to correct him. At least he wasn't so dense as to see that that was not her real name. He looked at her and winked. He understood.  
  
Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all thought both Chrissy and Jeremy.  
  
"First question! To Melinda. What is Jeremy's favorite color T- shirt?"  
"Blue!" shouted Melinda, waving her arms excitedly. "Hi Jeremy! I'm Melinda! I've seen all you're movies and I abolsolutely ador."  
"Next question!" interevened the host.  
"This one goes to Birch!" Chrissy stared blankly ahead. "Birch! Birch are you with us?"  
"OH! Oh yes sorry, sorry, yes that's me," replied Chissy, her embarrassment now complete. It couldn't get much worse than this.  
"What is Jeremy's favorite kind of soda?"  
Maybe it could.  
"Sprite?" asked Chrissy, puzzled.  
"I'm sorry Birch, that was an easy one. Everyone knows it's." he waited for the other two to fill in, which they did with an emphatic, "Diet A&W Root Beer!"  
Does that even exist? Thought Chrissy, staring bewildered at the host.  
  
The look on the third contestant's face gave away that something was amiss. Jeremy could tell that she wasn't meant to be there, but this amused him. She seemed like a very good person to go along with such a ridiculous show. His curiosity mounted to extraordinary heights. He was determined to meet this girl. 


	3. it begins

Chapter 3: The Meeting Con't  
  
"Question 24!" bellowed the host glaring at Chrissy, who was snoring, head on her hand. "Birch!" Chrissy snored louder. "BIRCH!" "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry again! Uh... what was the question?" Chrissy started, her face blushing a bright red. "What did Jeremy do on his last birthday?"  
  
"Uh... go out to dinner?" "That's right!" the host yelled. "What? I got one right!" Chrissy shrieked, more out of excitement that she finally got one right, than that she really cared. The host continued, "that leaves us with 200 points for Melinda, 150 for Bobby, and... and 15 for Birch. Our winner today is Melinda Sawyer!" Jeremy's face blanched, it was the crazy housewife. Chrissy smiled good-naturedly, though inside she was a bit disappointed. She had made a fool out of herself on national television and she didn't even win. All she wanted to do now was go home and throw her television out the window. She would never be able to watch it again. Jeremy was very disappointed. Upon hearing that she one, Melinda Sawyer had launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him clear off the stage. Not only was he suffocating, but he had lost the opportunity to meet a beautiful girl who really didn't seem to care who he was. The show continued on for a few more minutes, Chrissy stuck in a corner next to Bobby watching the host give Melinda and Jeremy 3,000 dollars to spend however they wished on their day together. She noticed that Jeremy didn't look too please. Well, hey, she wouldn't be either. At last, someone came and pulled her off the stage. She walked through the dark alleyways of backstage and eventually found the room she had been herded in to change. She collected her clothes and changed, casually noting that the room seemed to be very nice. It's pale blue walls were reflected in the floor to ceiling mirror opposite the door. She looked at herself, wondering idly if a celebrity would ever really go for her.  
Once she finished, she grabbed her things and left the room. She was astounded to see that the entire hall way was pitch black. She retraced her steps aways and finally saw a light. Chrissy was turning towards it when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her through another door.  
"shhhhh!" whispered an urgent voice. It was deep, sort of husky, and more than a bit amused.  
His hand was over her mouth, so Chrissy couldn't speak. She had no idea what was going on, but the humor in the man's voice had dispelled any real fear. She pushed aside his hand and followed him into the light of a door behind the studio. She was astonished when the man turned around and there stood Jeremy Sawyer, twinkle alight in his eye, and a mischievous smile curling his lips.  
"What's goi...." She began but he hushed her and turned to walk into the shadows.  
"My curiousity got the best of me," he smiled. "I'm tired of housewives, certainly of gay guys, and you were the one I really wanted to spend a day with."  
Picking her jaw off the cement, Chrissy stared at him. So he was a bit of a rebel after all.  
"The studio always gets their way with these ridiculous publicity stunts," he grinned. "It's my turn for some fun. So," he looked at her, all of a sudden a bit abashed, "you in?"  
All she could do was stare and stammer out a quick, "of course" 


End file.
